


Alarm Clocks and Bright Lights

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Community: prsw22, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to PRSW22, the story of Rocky and Adam’s romance through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Clocks and Bright Lights

Adam awoke with a jolt. It wasn’t that the dream he’d been having had been bad. Actually it had been really good. It was just that the dream was just a dream, and it made his heart ache. Adam groaned and rolled over dejectedly, trying to get his body to calm down. 

As a teenage boy, these were not the kind of dreams he should be having. 

Dreaming about Rocky wasn’t bad. When he was dreaming, he could argue that it was the best part of his day. Because hell, Dream Rocky was almost better than Real Life Rocky. Almost, but not quite. 

There were things that Dream Rocky didn’t have; things Adam missed terribly. Like the fact that when Dream Rocky said ‘I love you’ Adam knew it was a dream. Because Real Life Rocky didn’t love Adam. 

Overall, dreaming about Rocky was a sticky, complicated affair. 

Adam rolled out of bed, and without a second thought headed for the bathroom. If he was going to get through another day of being Rocky’s best friend, he needed a very cold shower. 

Dream Rocky was too good to be true, too wonderful to ever be real. Adam knew this. In the end, that made dreaming about Rocky the most painful part of his life. 

He was dreaming with a broken heart, shattered from years of pinning for someone he couldn’t have, and it made waking up damn near deadly. 

His life would sure be easier if dreaming about his best friend had been a choice. If there was a switch inside him that he could flip that would make him normal, he’d do it in an instant. But he hadn’t been normal for a very long time, and there was no reason to start now. 

He’d met Rocky when they were 6. He’d had a crush on Rocky when they were 9. He’d realized he was in love with Rocky when they were 12. He’d been Rocky’s best friend for all of that time, and never once had he let it slip. Never once had he let a friendly hug go longer than it should. Never once had he reached out to touch Rocky’s lips during a sleepover. Never once had he let Rocky see how much it killed him to pretend like Rocky going on 4 dates a night didn’t kill him. 

He’d managed to hold up the façade this long, and he knew he could do it for two more years. Two more years, and then he and Rocky would inevitably drift apart, and he would be free to dream about other things. He could move to Colorado, and become a ski instructor, and only see Rocky on holidays or get the occasional postcard from him. After they graduated, and after they stopped being rangers, he could let Rocky go. 

But right now Rocky was the only thing in his life worth having, and Adam let himself be torn apart because Rocky was his best friend, and drifting apart was less painful than ending the friendship would be. He knew that. And he knew that one way the dreams would stop, and the other they never would. 

“It’s gonna be a long day.” Adam mumbled to himself as he let the cold water pour down his back. He glanced through the clear glass door at his morpher, lying on the sink, and smirked. “But then, when is it not?”


End file.
